Engagement Photos
by slashscribe
Summary: Gibbs and Tony are getting married and they need to get their engagement photos taken.  Tony thinks Gibbs is being romantic and wonderful when he makes the appointment as a surprise...but Tony's in for a shock.  Gibbs/DiNozzo


_Hi all! this is just a short little story that was written in response to some fanart on LJ by nightingale_29 that looked like a funny engagement photo, so it's just a quick, silly fic. Enjoy. :D_

* * *

><p>Tony was hesitant to bring this up to Gibbs; he knew that Gibbs had already been married enough times that the little things weren't really important to him anymore, but this was Tony's first wedding, dammit, and he was marrying <em>Gibbs<em>, and he wanted a real wedding announcement because unlike Gibbs, who was, well, _Gibbs_, Tony was _excited_.

He'd made a list of photo studios in the area, ones that he knew were good enough to make their pictures look exactly as he'd hoped. They were all pricey, but they did high-class work and he knew they were well worth the cost. He'd managed to convince Gibbs to get Egyptian cotton sheets and upgrade to a nice, foamy body wash rather than plain Dial soap a few months before, so he thought this wouldn't be so hard. He'd just have to get creative.

Armed with a list of photographers and a few cut-outs of their work from a wedding magazine he'd seen Abby leafing through (he'd been sure to check and make sure there were no goth weddings in it before he handed it back - he and Gibbs weren't having a traditional wedding, but he had SOME standards), he made his way to the basement, where Gibbs was sanding a few pieces of wood for a project he wouldn't tell Tony about.

"Hey, Jethro?" Tony said hesitantly, holding the list behind his back.

Gibbs looked up, peering at Tony from over his glasses, and then dropped the wood he was holding and stood up, one hand on his hip and one on the workbench. "That your list of photographers?" he asked, gesturing with his head towards where Tony was clearly hiding something behind his back.

"Um," Tony said, "what list?"

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Your list of photographers. I know about it. Saw the clippings, too. I picked one. Made an appointment."

Tony's eyebrows shot up in surprise and he felt a grin spread across his face. "Really? That's...wow, okay!" He went over to Gibbs and kissed him, pulling away when Gibbs ran a hand through his hair because, really, he had shiny hair and he didn't want to ruin it with _sawdust_.

He bounced back up the basement stairs grinning, thinking (not for the first time) that Gibbs' ex-wives were idiots.

* * *

><p>"All of your ex-wives are geniuses!" Tony declared in annoyance, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at Gibbs. There was a family in front of them waiting for their portrait to be taken, and the baby was screaming at the top of its lungs. "I mean, you are completely ridiculous. Sears? <em>Sears?<em>" Tony began to gesticulate wildly as he spoke, unable to keep in his frustrations. "Of all the goddamn photographers, you come to _Sears_ with a fucking _coupon_ from the newspaper? Who even _uses_ coupons anymore? Jesus Christ! I wanted a _real_photographer-"

Gibbs cut him off by kissing him, hard and demanding. Tony let him, because, well, as mad as he was, Gibbs was an _intense_kisser when he wanted to be. When Gibbs pulled away with that stupid satisfied grin that was setting Tony on edge, though, Tony just glared.

"Got rid of the baby," Gibbs pointed out, waving his fingers at the family who was scurrying out of line and shooting them offended glances.

"Yeah, because you molested me in public," Tony said petulantly.

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "They left because you were swearing like a sailor."

"I was _not_-"

"You were," Gibbs said. "Now shut the hell up and smile, we're next."

Tony glared at him and followed him to the set. The photographer fiddled around with his camera for a moment, then looked at them in confusion. "Is this for Father's Day?" he asked.

Gibbs glared, as usual, and Tony grinned, a laugh bubbling out of his mouth. "He thinks you're my dad!" he said, unable to resist the opportunity to gloat.

Gibbs glared at him more, and Tony went over and kissed him. Might as well set the photographer straight, anyway.

"Wedding announcement," Gibbs said sourly when Tony pulled away.

"Oh," the photographer said, clearly caught off guard.

As the photographer continued to adjust his lens, Gibbs turned to Tony and smiled, a real genuine smile, and Tony smiled back. He'd let Gibbs have his stupid Sears photo shoot - but Tony would have his way, too. He'd make the appointment tomorrow.

* * *

><p>that's all! I hope you enjoyed it, and I'd love to hear what you think! :D<p> 


End file.
